


Facing Death

by missingnowrites



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Implied Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-11
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnowrites/pseuds/missingnowrites
Summary: Archived from my old FFnet account.Livejournal "fanfic100" challenge. 100 drabbles and short stories about our favorite Deathshipping. Each chapter has a warning, summary and content of its own. Rating goes up as the chapters do. Yami no Malik x Ryou Bakura; Ratings differ between drabbles
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Marik
Kudos: 1





	1. #34 Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is old work I'm importing for archiving reasons, I am also importing the notes (usually something along the lines of "R&R" or "please correct my English"). This is not actually a serious request at this point but copied with the rest for historical accuracy.
> 
> \---
> 
> Title: It Just Wasn't Enough
> 
> Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!
> 
> Characters: Yami no Malik, Ryou Bakura
> 
> Prompt: #34 Not Enough
> 
> Word Count: 1,623
> 
> Chapter: 1/100
> 
> Rating: PG, for... homosexuality? For safety.
> 
> Summary: "I'm sorry, I didn't know", he replied and Ryou smiled shakily at him.
> 
> Author's Notes: This is the first story of 100 about Yami no Malik and Ryou Bakura. They will not in all be in a relationship or start one, if they do, 'Yaoi' will be labeled in the warnings. These is a standalone, so the future chapters will neither be based on this one nor will it be necessary to read all chapters to understand one. Though there will be a few sets (don't know how many yet). I will especially mention those in the A/N. Now, have fun!
> 
> This was beta-read by ladygodess! Go read her set of drabbles, they're really worth it.
> 
> Warnings: Yaoi, sad, friendship, heartbreak, Yami no Malik will be referred to as "Mariku" here.

He knew something was up, when he waved a greeting at his best friend from afar, only to see him turn his back on him. He frowned, something was definitely wrong and had been for awhile now. He didn't know when he figured that out, however, his friend was acting weirder around him lately. Though the beating around the bush would stop today, he was determined to see why, stopping a few steps behind his friend.

"Ryou, we need to talk."

The silver-haired youth turned around at hearing the familiar voice and smiled diffidently. "Sure." The two males walked away from their friends and settled down beneath a cherry tree. They stayed quiet for some time, Ryou fidgeting nervously under his friend's stare.

"S-so what d-did you want to... t-talk about?", the silver-haired teen stammered, avoiding the other's lavender-coloured gaze. The other male sighed, shaking his blond head sadly.

"You're doing it again.", he stated.

"Doing what?" Ryou glanced up when his friend didn't answer right away. "Mariku?"

With a heavy sigh he said. "Avoiding me."

They locked gazes for a few seconds.

"Did I do or say something wrong?"

Ryou shook his head, no.

"What is it then?"

Silence met him again, making his eyes narrow and he growled angrily. "Ry, talk to me!" Mariku got a little frustrated when Ryou failed to say anything. "I'm your best friend, ain't I? Why can't you just tell me what's wrong!"

When Ryou simply glanced away, Mariku stood up abruptly, glaring down at his jumpy friend. They both tensed, but still Ryou wouldn't look up at him. The blond male snarled, crossing his arms and huffing.

"Fine then, be that way!", he snapped and turned, stalking off moodily. The silver-haired youth gulped, jumping up and running after his best friend. He knew, he should have said something, but he just didn't know why, he was so confused and afraid of what the other may think or say...

"Mariku, wait! Please! I'm sorry!", Ryou called out to the blond. Fortunately, he stopped and looked over his shoulder at him, his face expressionless. "I... gomen, Mariku. I'll explain... someday, I will."

"Why not now?", he inquired rather calmly, turning slightly to face the teen better. "Why so vague?"

The silver-haired youth gulped, staring at the ground, finding the dirt rather interesting all of a sudden. He had always known that the day would come when he had to Mariku about this, but because of his shyness he postponed it time after time. He still wasn't ready.

"I... I can't."

Mariku looked at him for a long moment, before turning and heading off into the school building just as the bell rang. He had his hands in his pockets casually, though a frown marred his face. Ryou hung his head, knowing exactly the other was, at least a little, mad at him for not telling him and making such a fuss about it.

He slowly walked down the corridors, entering the classroom only seconds before the teacher did. He sat down silently and stared ahead pensively. Ryou knew it was about time he told Mariku, they were friends since the other moved here four years ago. And Ryou had kept his little secret for about three months, hiding it from his best friend successfully, which in itself is astounding, seeing how close they were.

Throughout the rest of the school day, Ryou doodled on his papers and stared out of the window. He didn't want Mariku to be mad at him, he could never stand it, when they had an argument. After all, he had every right to know since it concerned him, right? The silver-head nibbled on his lower lip. What if he never wanted to talk to him again? He knew that was a silly thought, however, the doubt was still there.

Ryou waited for him after school, but Mariku never showed up. It was the first time in a long time that he drove home alone, sitting in the back of the bus, staring out of the window. A few bullies bothered him, though he didn't care, he was worried about his friend. He should have said something more that morning, maybe the other wouldn't be so mad at him then... He tried calling him on his cell a few times, after the fifth try however, Mariku seemingly turned it off.

That night, Ryou couldn't sleep. He watch horror movies late into the night and when he was through with all his reserves, he sighed and zapped through the tv, finally deciding on a very silly comedy. He didn't know when he fell asleep, but the tv was still making funny noises in the background.

When he woke, it was about noon the next day. His eyes widened in realization, he had slept in and missed half of the school day. He turned the tv off and took a quick shower, before rushing to grab the next bus possible, he couldn't be any more late than he already was. Of course, his teacher chided him for being late, then sent him of to the headmaster, who gave him a weeks full of detention, though it all didn't matter to him anymore.

He came to a conclusion. He would tell Mariku during lunch break. It took all his courage to approach the imposing figure that is his best friend, grouping up with the bad guy fraction of their school. Ryou saw in his eyes that he was still angry with him, however, there was a spark of worry as well. That made Ryou stop in my tracks. Did he really act so strange to make his best friend worry? A pang of guilt made itself known.

"Mariku?", he asked softly, trying his best to hold the other's questioning gaze. "Can I talk to you in private, please?"

He just shrugged and stood up, nudging the silver-haired teen to lead the way. They sat down on their usual spot beneath the Sakura tree and Ryou worked up his courage to tell what he had to. The blond just stared at him, wondering.

"I... Mariku, there's something I haven't told you. I-I was af-fraid... afraid of how y-you would react. I still am." He quieted down, taking his time counting to ten, before locking gazes with his best friend. "You know about... which gender I prefer... I... a few months ago, I fell in love with... someone."

The blond tilted his head to the side interrogatively, watching the silver-haired youth carefully. "So, that's what you've been hiding? You're in love and didn't tell me?" He sounded hurt, thinking his best friend was in the relationship already and didn't trust him enough, but Ryou was oblivious to this because he had his own worries about where this conservation was going.

"Yes.", he nodded his head affirmative.

"Well then, who is it?"

"I...", he took a deep breath, "I fell in love... w-with... you."

Mariku looked positively shocked, staring at his best friend with wide eyes. It took him a while, before he responded. "I'm sorry, I didn't know", he replied and Ryou smiled shakily at him. "I... I thought you were in trouble first, but as you told me you fell in love, I, I thought you didn't trust me to still like you the same way as before because you were in a relationship with someone."

He was ranting now, but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the shimmer of hope in beautiful green eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't get your hopes up, it's just, I wasn't prepared for, I mean...", he trailed off and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I love you, Ry, I really do, but in a brotherly sense of love. You'll always be close to me, but I just love you like you're my little brother..."

Ryou gulped, his eyes shimmered with tears, but he hold them back and faked a smile. "Thanks for being honest. Are we still friends?" He needed to know, he couldn't live with the thought of loosing Mariku, he needed him close, as close as possible, even if they would never... He stifled a sob, looking anywhere but at his best friend and love interest.

"Always." Mariku stood up and looked around awkwardly. "Look, Ry, I don't know what to do right now, but lunch breaks over and we should had back to class, if you don't want anymore detention as you have already. We'll figure something out, just give me some time to... digest this new bit of information, yeah?"

Ryou nodded and the blond let out a sigh of relief. "Do you still want to hang out at the arcade later with the gang, or would you rather some alone time, Ry?"

"Thanks, Mariku, but I don't think I'm in the mood for the arcade today.", he replied and managed a shaky smile, before turning around and walking off into the school hurriedly. Mariku sighed, he really didn't know what to do, he just wasn't interested in guys, otherwise he would have at least tried, but still... he didn't love Ryou enough to ignore his own heterosexuality.

That night, Ryou went to bed early. He supposed, he should be glad. At least, Mariku wasn't mad at him or didn't want anything to do with him anymore. They were still best friends, like they had always been. His pajamas felt uncomfortable and he tossed and turned, finally coming to a halt lying on his back, arms and legs spread. A big lump had built in his chest during the day and he felt so sad. Ryou had promised himself he wouldn't cry about this, because he was happy to still be friends and that was good enough, right? He stared up at the ceiling blankly, not finding any sleep.

Companionship was fine, really. Tears started falling down his cheeks. Brotherly friendship was better then nothing. The first tear dropped onto the cushion. It just wasn't enough.


	2. #65 Passing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Run-in
> 
> Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!
> 
> Characters: Yami no Malik, Ryou Bakura
> 
> Prompt: #65 Passing
> 
> Word Count: 1,266
> 
> Chapter: 2/100
> 
> Rating: PG, for craziness
> 
> Summary: The Egyptian frowned, great, now he had a run-in with his hallucination. And obviously, it didn't get better since it took form and started talking.
> 
> Author's Notes: Warnings: AU, craziness and madness, hallucinations, kinda silly, Yami no Malik will be referred to as "Marik" here.
> 
> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! will never belong to me. Live with it, guys, I have to, too!

The crowded mall was a very sweaty place to be that Friday afternoon, when he had decided he could no longer put off the grocery shopping his sister had ordered him to do. Growling deeply in his throat, the young Egyptian man pushed his way through the crowd irritatedly. If it had been up to him, he would never have left Egypt in the first place. There he could deal with the full markets, but in Japan it was just so _different_.

Refraining from strangling the girl who had shoved past him right then, he entered the little Middle East Food shop. There it was a bit more spacey, even considering that it was way smaller, there were just less people in there. It was a blessing sent by the gods, he was sure. Greeting the aged woman behind the counter in Arabic and chatting away a while using all of his charme, she was willing to reduce the price of the goods he bought a little.

Content, he turned around, now heavily loaded with what his sister needed for the weekend, when he glimpsed a sliver of cream white passing by the window. Blinking, he tried to make out what it was, however, it was already lost in the crowd. More hastily than necessary, he plunged back into the sea of sweaty people, cursing lowly. Soon though a predatory smirk perched onto his lips, he made up his mind to hunt down the white.

About an hour later, the Egyptian man sat down by a fountain, running a hand through his messy blonde hair. With all the heat, it defied gravity even more heavily than usual. Sighing, he grasped a handful of water and threw it in his face. Feeling a little refreshed, he lazily glanced around and for a moment he thought he had seen that strange whiteness again. But it probably just was his imagination.

Snorting, he grabbed the shopping backs and started on his journey back home, giving up his senseless search. After all, they said curiosity killed the cat. And he sure liked himself alive, thank you very much. While walking at a steady pace, he wondered if maybe he had gone mad finally. Not that little people regularly told him he was crazy, so the next step would be mad, right? Or was insane the more correct word in his case? After all, he started having hallucinations.

It was then that it happened. Lost in thoughts and not looking where he was going, he bumped into someone else. Startled back into reality, he cursed, glaring at the person which now lay to his feet, apparently more affected by their run-in than he himself. Around them lay one of his shopping bags with half-spilled content and a few books. School books, he noticed at second glance. Seemed he ran into a student of sorts, then.

"Ow," the one on the ground muttered, but went ignored, the Egyptian had already decided that the situation could not have been his fault and thus there was no reason to apologize. Not that he would have, either way. However, his curious nature won, he looked down at the person, only to be shocked by an onslaught of white. The boy – because surely he was no girl, with that slim hips and slightly too broad shoulders to be female – had a pale complexion, some might even call unnatural. His hair, long tresses of pale blue-white, surprised the Egyptian the most, though.

"Um, sorry, I didn't look where I was going...," the boy spoke up once he had stopped rubbing his bruised elbow. He looked up at the Egyptian, his eyes a sparkling smaragd green. Not receiving an answer, the boy glanced around at the mess and sighed, starting to gather his things with a whispered "Oh my."

The Egyptian frowned, great, now he had a run-in with his hallucination. And obviously, it didn't get better since it took form and started talking. Still, no ten horses would get him back into that crazy psychiatrist 's office! His frown deepened as he watched the image get its belongings together and then actually packed his stuff for him. The hallucination stood up, smiling apologetically he held out the shopping bag to him in offering. Dumbstruck, he just took it.

"Oh, sorry, how rude of me! My name is Bakura Ryou-," the boy bowed clumsily, the top books almost falling back to the ground. Ryou blushed and quickly added in a curious tone. "-and you might be?"

Shrugging, the Egyptian thought that since now he had completely lost it, he could as well go along with whatever his imagination conjured up. After all, the hallucinative boy didn't look half bad...

"Ishtar Marik," he replied nonchalantly, eying the boy up and down. He wore a blue-white stripped shirt and pale blue jeans, making him look even paler altogether. The blond Egyptian stopped his examination as he spotted the dark red colour flowing down a snow white hand. Crimson. Unconsciously, Marik licked his lips, which made the pale boy shiver in foreboding.

"Ehm, it's nice to meet you, Ishtar-san...," Ryou trailed off when a tanned hand grabbed his, pulling it up to the stranger's mouth. Blushing madly because it reminded him of a scene in those romances, the fine lord kissing the fair lady's knuckles politely, as custom in past Europe- But instead, a long tongue ran over his hand and his wrist, making him shudder involuntarily.

"What-," the boy startled, yet Marik was far too mesmerized by the blood on the pale skin, he didn't seem to notice. He licked up the trail of blood up to just below the elbow, before bowing mockingly to that strange boy and grinning crazily at him.

"You're bleeding," the Egyptian stated matter-of-factly, though the crazy grin never vanished. At the confused look on Ryou's face, he barked out a laugh, scaring the hallucination obviously. Marik cocked his head to the side, staring intently. He liked what he saw. And blood tasted rarely that good.

"I'm sure we'll meet again," he paused, his grin widening, "Bakura Ryou." The name rang like a cascade in his ears, promising flower fields, fireflies, the crashing of the ocean and cackling of a fire, all in one. He then passed by the hallucinative person, still firmly believing him to be just a fragment of his imagination, but caring little about that. In the end, it meant he really would meet him again. Whistling, he walked home.

Ryou stared after the exotic looking stranger, standing shock still. Whoever that had been, he was crazy. However, he couldn't find himself to care. It just made it all the more exciting. Shaking his head to try and clear his mind, he continued his merry way on.

Never forgetting that feel of a wet tongue on his skin and royal purple eyes staring at him with that slightly crazed look. In fact, it followed him into his dreams that night and many to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R plz?


	3. #66 Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Umbrella
> 
> Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!
> 
> Characters: Yami no Malik, Ryou Bakura, Isis, Malik and Rishid Ishtar
> 
> Prompt: #66 Rain
> 
> Word Count: 1642
> 
> Chapter: 3/100
> 
> Rating: PG-13 for a little violence
> 
> Summary: Marik's eyes fell on the black umbrella in the corner next to the door. He frowned and turned his gaze to the window. Rain drops hit the glass rhythmically, making his frown deepen.
> 
> Author's Notes: Warnings: Yaoi, AU, romance, little violence, Yami no Malik will be referred to as "Marik", and Ryou Bakura as "Ry'" by Marik only, here.

"Oi, Ry'!" someone familiar called him, when he was about to leave the campus for work. The young, silver-haired one stopped and turned, smiling slightly at the older, more tanned youth with blond, spiky hair. The blond one was at least one foot taller and grinned down at him. He was one of the biggest school bullies and the smaller one one of the most likely victims – though these two were friends ever since they both moved here with their families at the same summer vacation and met at school.

"Hi Marik. What do you want?" the younger one replied, tilting his head back to look the other in the eye. Most still found it shocking whenever they saw how these two acted around each other. Everyone always thought Ryou too shy to talk boldly with anyone, especially someone stronger. And more surprising for them was surely that the silver-haired youth was one of the only ones to get away with it on a regular basis.

"Isis is making a traditional Egyptian dish tonight and asked if you would try it. Plus she made it clear that 'no' is not optional," the taller one, Marik, smirked down at the other, lying an arm loosely around his shoulders. If Ryou's way of acting around the tall Egyptian baffled most, more were stunned by Marik's reaction. The blond was someone you really didn't want to mess with, even if your life depended on it. Those muscles were not just for looking at.

"Thanks, I'd like to try that," Ryou smiled, leaning on his friend. Suddenly, he looked up pleadingly. "But I'm late for work again. Takeshi-sensei kept as longer than necessary and I'm running out of time... Give me a ride?" He did his best version of the feared 'puppy dog chibi eyes' and who could resist, the least Marik. And thus, seconds later, both were found on Marik's motorbike, racing downtown.

* * *

It had been a hard day at work, but dinner was perfect with the Ishtar siblings once again. They had lots of fun with teasing the twins, Marik and his brother Malik. It was a daily occurrence, which always made him laugh. Ryou smiled up at the young woman with long, black hair in front of him friendlily. "Thank you for the meal, Isis." He bowed politely and then turned to face a smiling Rishid and Malik, giving them a smile in return. "Thanks."

"It's no problem, Ryou," Isis replied, nodding her head for emphasis. They all knew how hard it was for the youth ever since his father died recently. Not that the man had been home often, but now the silver-haired one had to work right after school just to come up with enough money to live. That was why either Malik or Marik invited him over for dinner every so often.

He turned to Marik and his smile softened a notch, murmuring 'thanks' again gently, though they almost didn't hear it. The older youth walked up to the silver-haired one, grinning mischievously and ruffled his hair. "Take care, Ry'." The blond Egyptian always worried about his young friend coming home safely and sometimes walked him home, however, that day Ryou insisted on going alone because it was late...

The silver-haired boy waved to them one last time before turning around the corner. He moved down the road hastily, not wanting to stay in the dark alone for long. Ryou shivered in the cold and when he was halfway to his home, it started raining again. When he had walked to the Ishtar residence after work, it had done that, too, but he had had an umbrella so he got there dry enough. He stopped and sighed, oh well, said umbrella was left behind with the Ishtars, so no way he could get away from the rain.

* * *

Marik's eyes fell on the black umbrella in the corner next to the door. He frowned and turned his gaze to the window. Rain drops hit the glass rhythmically, making his frown deepen. Ryou was gone for about ten minutes by now. With a sigh, he threw on his jacket and fetched his keys.

"Marik? Where are you going this late?" Isis called out after him and stuck her head out of the kitchen door.

The blond Egyptian snatched the umbrella, opening the door with his other hand and paused in the doorway, glancing back at his sister. "Out." He stared off into the darkness, the splash sounds of the rain echoing through the silence. Isis just shook her head after a moment and vanished in the kitchenette to finish off the dishes.

* * *

The rain resembled a storm in Ryou's opinion. The few minutes it took from the Ishtar's house to his apartment, the world had sunken in the sea. He gazed into the alley way and stopped, unsure of what to do. He could go along the main road, which was save and longer. Or he could take a short cut... Dripping and freezing, the silver-haired male then made his decision. After all, he didn't want to catch a greater cold than really necessary.

It happened when he turned the second corner left, in the middle of a labyrinth of back alleys. There stood three bulky men, one smoking a cigarette and looking his way. Ryou shivered, this did not bode well... Slowly, he took a step back, then another. He immediately froze, when one of the gang members began to speak.

"Look what a little rat we found here!"

The silver-haired boy had instantly known that these guys were not to cross, but apparently they were out for some blood. And he was the unfortunate person running into them. Great. Hastily stepping backwards further, another addressed him sharply, while they started approaching.

"Where does it want to run to? There's no rat hole close here, is there?"

The three laughed and Ryou panicked, a cold shiver running down his spine. He didn't like this, they were too close for his liking. Just when he turned around and started running, they were directly behind him. He stumbled, then one hit and he lay on the floor, in a mud puddle nonetheless. He closed his eyes, awaiting the oncoming beating.

_I should have accepted your offer, Marik... I'm sorry I'm not as strong as you..._

* * *

Rain drummed on the black tissue, while he was hurrying down the back alleys. If he wanted to reach his friend before the other was home, he had to be fast, thus he used the few short cuts Ryou surely wouldn't use under any circumstances – well, maybe he underestimated the youth because that exact moment, a familiar scream made him flinch. He paused and listened intently in the silence, turning right when the next cry of pain echoed off the walls.

Shortly after, Marik arrived at the crime scene. Ryou lay huddled on the ground, thoroughly soaked. Surrounding him stood three men in their early twenties, laughing. The blond Egyptian growled threateningly, stepping forward and lifting one of them by the back of the neck. With little effort, he threw the man into the next wall and the creepy sound of bones breaking alerted his companions.

"If I were you-," Marik hissed, "-I would be running _now_."

The message was obviously brought across and the three hastily left. The Egyptian ignored them in favor of the shivering boy, kneeling down beside him.

"Ry', it's allright, they're gone. Hey, Ry'!" He shook him slightly and the youth flinched, looking up cautiously.

"Marik?" he whispered, sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass," the blond deadpanned, helping the other boy up and keeping the 'pretty' to himself. "And getting you home relatively dry," he added, waving the umbrella for emphasis. Ryou giggled softly and leant on Marik for support.

"I think I've twisted my ankle." The whitenette looked up, seeing his friend nod in mutual understanding. He smiled, relieved. They walked the rest of the way in silence, at a slow pace so Ryou could keep up with the blond. Soon they reached their destination and Ryou fiddled for his keys. After unlocking the door, they stared at each other uncomfortably.

"W-would you like to come in? You can't return without getting wet right now...," Ryou stammered, blushing nervously.

"I'd love to," Marik replied, grinning regrettably at his friend, "Alas, Isis would worry about my whereabouts, so..." They stood there in silence, neither knowing what to do next.

"Then just take m-my umbrella, okay? So you won't catch a cold after all..." the silver-haired boy proposed, smiling up at the elder male. He gained a questioning gaze in return

"So... shall I return it tomorrow then?" the Egyptian asked, filled with hope. His heart beat faster then before, was this the right moment?

"No, don't worry!" Ryou quickly answered, laughing embarrassedly. "Don't make such a fuss about it, I'll just come by after work... if that's alright with you...?"

Marik nodded quietly, he understood. Although Ryou was too shy and too polite to actually ask a bigger favor of someone, however, his situation was a tight one. The blond got the hint that the silver-head's finances were not good looking right now. The relieved smile on his friend's face was all the repayment he needed.

"So... I'll see you tomorrow then." Ryou's eyes shone in the dark like stars and Marik could feel himself slowly leaning in closer. An expression of confusion, wonder and curiosity passed the pale one's face for a second, before he broke out in a bright smile, pecking Marik on the cheek. "Good night!"

The door closed and left the blond Egyptian dumbfounded. However, his purple eyes shone happily and he carefully touched the spot where he had felt the other's lips.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **R &R**


	4. #82 If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry (late) Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all!
> 
> Title: Haunted
> 
> Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!
> 
> Characters: Yami no Malik, Ryou Bakura
> 
> Prompt: #82 If
> 
> Word Count: 744
> 
> Chapter: 4/100
> 
> Rating: T for ethical content
> 
> Summary: If you have to choose between going mad and causing the apocalypse, what will your choice be?
> 
> Author's Notes: Warnings: dark, AU, shonen-ai, Yami no Malik will be referred to as "Marik" here.
> 
> This was inspired by Phate Phoenix's "The Difference Between Shadows and Darkness" and is thus dedicated to her.
> 
> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and anyone else who holds some rights, excluding me. I also make no money with this.

It was dark outside, darker than usual on a new moon night. An owl cried and the wind whispered lowly. The young man standing at the window turned around and glanced at his companion.

"If you had to, would you choose madness?"

Ryou just stared at him confusedly, not believing his ears. "What?"

"If you have to choose between going mad and causing the apocalypse, what will your choice be?"

Shuffling his feet, Ryou looked away uncomfortably. His blond companion kept looking at him. "I-I don't know. Maybe."

"It seems so easy at first, doesn't it?" the blond man's voice was barely a whisper, sounding so haunted, it made Ryou shiver. "At first, it is so simple. Just go mad and thus save the world."

The blond man turned back to the window, staring into the dark night. He chuckled humorlessly as he saw nothing but darkness. The small lamp in the corner of the room their only source of light and it highlighted his bronze coloured skin eerily, when he he looked at Ryou again.

"But it's never that easy, is it?"

He turned back around, glaring out at the dark night. Ryou's head busted with questions and gathering his courage, he softly inquired a few of them. However, he got no answer. Frustrated, he whirled around and went to the door, but a small voice stopped him from parting.

"What if going mad doesn't solve the problem?"

Standing a step away from the door, his hand already reaching out to the knob, he looked back over his shoulder at his strange friend. He kept quiet, patiently waiting for the other to continue. After all, he didn't seem to answer his questions at all... Perhaps he just wanted to confuse him?

Shaking his head and turning halfway around, so he could face the other, Ryou stemmed his hands on his hips. "Marik, what's wrong?" he inquired sternly, however, he didn't get a reply, again. The silver-haired boy sighed, his arms going slack at his sides. Whatever bothered his friend – apparently, it was serious.

Marik had been staring at the floor, but now he lifted his head to look the other in the eye. What Ryou saw in the other's lilac oceans scared him to the bone. They looked so... haunted. The image in itself wasn't right. The fingertips on the window glass, how he lowered his head ever so slightly, the slumped shoulders. Something was wrong, definitely wrong.

"What if going mad makes you the apocalypse? What if your powers are too strong for anyone else to control, if you are left with the weapon to start the apocalypse – and are mad enough to do so?"

Ryou shivered involuntarily as he tried to imagine that. Owning that much power would surely drive anyone mad, if not turning them into a megalomaniac. The implications of his friend's talk left him feeling helpless. He had a nagging feeling that Marik wasn't just speaking hypothetically – that wasn't like him. He shuddered at the thought, that perhaps, this young man may have the power he spoke of.

"What if I told you that I love you?"

The question took Ryou by surprise and he turned fully around to stare at the other. He had moved into the middle of the room – when did he do that? – and looked at him with a calm, serious expression. He couldn't be joking – did he really imply? – he hadn't said it - he couldn't mean it like that – he was certainly just teasing – he wouldn't – he didn't – he couldn't – did he...?

Ryou took a few uncertain steps forward, slowly, but steadily, approaching his friend. Their eyes stayed locked all along, and he tried to read in those purple pools of emotion. They stood only inches away, while Ryou mustered him intently. He couldn't read his expression, didn't know what to expect, hope rising from the depth of his mind.

"What if I love you?"

They stared into each other's eyes, and Ryou felt his heart beating rapidly. Slowly, he slung his arms around the other, who cautiously return the hug. He gazed upwards at his friend, taking in the serious expression, the depth of his violet eyes, the small wrinkles on his forehead and the perfect colour of his lips. As if in trance, he stood on his tip-toes, coming closer, their lips nearly touching, even closer-

"What would you choose?"

He didn't know.

And then they kissed.


	5. #81 How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: How It Feels
> 
> Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!
> 
> Characters: Yami no Malik, Ryou Bakura
> 
> Prompt: #81 How?
> 
> Word Count: 750
> 
> Chapter: 5/100
> 
> Rating: PG-13 sounds good, for the implied violence and death.
> 
> Summary: In the darkness I dwell, alone, forever. There is no one to understand me. At least, I thought there wasn't.
> 
> Author's Notes: Warnings: Implied shonen-ai, implied violence, Yami no Malik PoV most of the time.
> 
> Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Sorry that this is a short one as well, but the longer ones are still in the making.

Do you know how it feels to be all alone? Have you ever experienced the silence closing in on you? How it feels to be the only one in the darkness?

I know. I have. I'm here. In the _darkness_.

I've been alone, ever since. I don't know anything else. I was 'born' into hatred, pain, madness. I reacted instinctively. I've been aware of the situation before I was awakened by a cry for help. When I opened my eyes to the world of light, I couldn't help but grin. And then there was _him_. My mind supplied me with all the information needed. I could feel it again, my hate for him, the pain _he_ put me through, the grin on _his_ face. I looked into _his_ eyes and saw the shadows in them. That instant, I knew he would take the light away from me again.

And so I reacted, the only way I could think of. I killed _him_. Something in the back of my mind stirred, one thought flitting through and vanishing just as quickly. _Father_. I saw the blood, saw the dead body and the only thing I could do was laugh. I was free! Free of the pain, the hatred. There was only madness left. Or so I thought.

It was when I finally took in my surroundings I noticed the other persons around me. Isis- _Sister_ and another guy, _Rishid-_ I gasped involuntarily at the force pounding in my mind. I stared at the dark-skinned, almost bald male and he stared back. It was only thanks to the pounding getting stronger I realized the threat I so easily overlooked. I scowled, wondering why I hadn't known right away. I stepped up to him, kneeling on the floor and bound by ropes. I was free, and he wouldn't take my freedom!

I raised the dagger- _golden, holy, dark, power-_ and the dagger came down, clattered on the floor beside the man – _Rishid!_ \- without cutting him, but the ropes instead. I stared as my vision darkened and swam, as my arms pulled around the man against my will, a chant echoing in my mind- _Rishid, Rishid, Rishid-_ and I couldn't do anything as the darkness reclaimed me.

I felt so angry back then - but you wouldn't understand because you don't know how it feels to be here, in the dark. No, don't say anything yet. You wouldn't understand what I lived through after that as well. Yes, I got my freedom once again.

Agonizingly slow it returned, the power. I could feel it throb through my veins, and then I knew it was mine. I manipulated that traitorous mind of mine, feeding it thoughts of hatred, pain and, most important, revenge. I wanted the world to know how it is to suffer like I, I wanted them to understand. How could they, if they didn't know how it feels? But you wouldn't understand that, either.

So I filled it with my thoughts, and the more my mind thought along those lines, the stronger I got. Finally, after an eternity, I regained a hazy kind of vision. I could see shapes and knew my body moved, but I couldn't control it. I told my mind exactly that, that I wanted control, more and more. And in the end, I gained control, though not over my own body. The powerful dagger I had used to kill, that golden Rod, the symbol of control, gave me what I craved. And so I controlled others, controlled their bodies and minds, all the while influencing my own.

And then there was the day I met him. He just stood there, in my way and demanded my power. I was stunned, at first, but my mind reacted on its own. I made a powerful ally that day, but I hadn't been ready for the next shock to my system. You were weak, powerless, helpless. If it had been anyone else I would have sneered at them in disgust. However, you were a light in the dark. Meager, sure, but there nonetheless.

And that's why I only banished your other to the shadows. Your light intrigues me. But I'm not delusional. You wouldn't understand. Believe me, you wouldn't. Or do you know how it feels? To be all alone? The silence closing in on you? Being the only one in the darkness?".

"I know," Ryou replied evenly, staring into his eyes. "I have. I am here. In the darkness. _With you_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **R &R**


	6. #76 Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Demon Dreams
> 
> Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!
> 
> Characters: Yami no Malik, Ryou Bakura, Hiroto Honda, Anzu Mazaki, Shizuka Kawaii
> 
> Prompt: #76 Who?
> 
> Word Count: 3,007
> 
> Chapter: 6/100
> 
> Rating: PG-13 I guess, for mild sexual content
> 
> Summary: Over this town, dirt's on the ground, I follow your course, of doors left ajar, to try to find out, who you really are.
> 
> Author's Notes: Warnings: Yaoi, AU, Supernatural, songfic, Yami no Malik will be referred to as "Mariku" here.
> 
> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! to Kazuki Takahashi and the lyrics are Roxette's "Wish I could fly".

" _I dreamed I could fly, out in the blue, over this town, following you,_ " a young man with waist-long, silver hair sang lowly, walking down the floor and into the kitchen. He got himself a glass of water, his bare feet making tapping noises on the tiles. " _over the trees, subways and cars. I'd try to find out, who you really are._ "

He paused, turning around to look out of the window. He had had strange dreams for a few years now, always about the same stranger. He never got a good look at him, but he knew that the person was male because he had a deep voice, which made shivers run down his spine. His hair always seemed to shine golden and his eyes were a deep color of... something between blue and red. He wasn't sure about that.

The male's most astonishing, most distinct trait, however, were his appendages. Two ivory, delicate horns spiraled up just behind his bangs, his hair apparently following their example, and a dark, purple mustered tail sprouted somewhere from the small of his back. Sometimes he had dark, leathery wings, too. In the dreams, the demon – for what else could he be? - beckoned him to follow and would then fly over the roof tops. Each time, he tried to follow him, white-feathered wings sprouting from his own back, and each time he crashed into something or other.

Sipping on his water, the youth leant against the kitchen counter. The moonlight was drawing patterns on the black and white checkered tiles... Sometimes he wondered what those dreams meant. They had to symbolise something, it would be the only logical explanation. Was he looking for someone? Did the demon resemble someone he knew? Why would he run after a demon? He didn't know the answer to any of those questions. _And_ , he thought amusedly, _I'll probably never know_.

While the dreams were always similar, there were some major differences, too. The surroundings changed, the content differed, and their roles switched. The only true resemblances were the demon and the flight over the roofs at the end. But while the setting was different every time, too, it was also always night. With a smile, the young man put the now empty water glass into the sink and made his way back to his bed, still reminiscing about his dreams.

The first time he had dreamt of the demon was when he had just turned fifteen years old. Because of his father's job they had moved to a new city recently, and the silver-haired boy was adjusting to his new life and the new school. He had always been a bit of an outsider with his pale complexion and unnaturally fair hair, but this time he had an even harder time to make friends. He was used to it by now, ever since his mother died when he was eight years old, his father and he moved around a lot. He quickly learned to make friends fast and to not let them too close to his heart, for he wouldn't stay for long, either.

It was in those tough times that he first saw the demon in his dreams. At first, he thought it was just a weird dream, but ever since it returned in one version or another. Then he wrote it up to wishing for some friends, since they always turned out not to be true friends, and explained it all away in a very psychological way. Still the dreams kept coming, and he got used to them over time. Sometimes, he grew worried when he didn't have at least one demon dream in a week.

He could still remember the very first one, as if he'd dreamt it just yesterday. He was walking along the empty streets of his latest hometown, the wind was blowing and the autumn leaves whirling around his lone figure. He was clad warmly, with a brown jacket, a light blue scarf and matching gloves. The wind was whispering to him, urging him on and into the park. He wandered there aimlessly, up and down the small lake and came to a stop on the wooden bridge.

While he was staring down into the water, looking at his own image mirrored there, a light breeze blew some leaves onto the surface, causing it to ripple. When the water stilled again, however, there was another image next to his. The demon stood there, he too was clad in warm fall clothing. At first, he didn't notice the horns or the wings. He turned hastily, and there he stood in all his glory, the demon, face only inches away from his – and he chuckled.

"Come and find me, my angel," the demon whispered huskily, stepping backwards and spreading his wings. In a matter of seconds he had taken to the air, while the silver-haired man watched him, stunned. Then, as if on instinct, his own silver-white feathered wings unfurled, and he followed after the fast disappearing demon. He chased after him, over the trees, the roofs of the city and cars, which were rushing beneath them on the highway.

Soon, he lost sight of the stranger and landed on the closest house, which happened to be the building in which his appartement lay. A tune was playing in the background, one he would shortly after associate with the demon dreams. Hovering down to his room's window, he slipped in and went to bed unnoticed, where he woke up as soon as he had lain down in his sleep.

Sometimes the dreams seemed so realistic that he wondered, if maybe they really did happen, and he just forgot that in the mornings. If he was sleepwalking – or sleep flying as it was – and his subconscious knew that all along. Some days, especially when he awoke to an open window, which he was sure he had closed before going to bed, he thought it was real. Then others he wrote it up to coincidences and incidents, luck and his imagination.

When he was eighteen, the young man decided to let his father travel on alone. He wanted to finally settle somewhere, anywhere, and his decision fell on Domino City. A small appartement was easily rented, and with some financial support from his father and a job at the book shop at the corner he managed just fine. He got himself a place at Domino University and found some friends.

A year later his father died in an accident. Apparently, he had drunk too much sake, so instead of driving he went home by foot. So far so good, however, in his intoxicated state he stumbled and fell down a bridge. It was on the same day his mother died all those years ago in a car crash, and the same day his sister died on the way to the hospital when he was about three years old. The same night, he had a very intense demon dream once more.

He was a prince of a long forgotten land, and he was supposed to meet with the prince of their enemy's. The truce between their two kingdoms was fragile at best, and war was likely to break out soon. That was why it was so important to be nice and polite to his guest, a lot was depending on that meeting. He was waiting in the meeting chamber for the other and was very surprised when he realized that the other prince was the demon. _His_ demon.

In some dreams he was aware that it was just that – a dream and unreal. Despite that, he could never bring himself to wake up, nor did he really want to. The dreams were nice, in their own special way, and he loved the thrill of the hunt and the feeling of wind under his wings, supporting him mid-air, when it shouldn't be scientifically possible. And so he followed the other prince over sand and small stone houses, out into the desert.

It was in that dream that the demon called him by his name for the first time. "Ryou," he murmured, "Come and catch me, my angel, my prince, my Ryou." The husky tone sent shivers down his spine and goosebumps down his arms. He doubled his efforts and caught up to the other just as the sun started rising. And when it did, it was always the last moment the dream would end. So the young man called out to his demon in desperation.

"Wait!" he panted softly, exhausted. "At least tell me your name!"

The demon turned around, a smirk firm on his face. And then his lips parted, a word forming on them, like the breeze of the air, slowly making its way to Ryou's ear, soft and low, husky and ensnaring, it almost reached him, only a second, a moment more... He woke up, the dream imprinted on his mind forever. And still no name for his demon.

He had been very disappointed that day, and since then he hadn't gotten a chance to ask again. The demon was always careful to stay a step ahead of him, still in reach, but never close enough. Not close enough _at all_. Ryou could feel an inner desperation, a feeling of longing for the demon. Those nights were the most painful to wake up from, just to realize it had all been just a _dream_. It was one of those nights, and he dreamed of his demon once more, the song he had hummed before guiding him in the dream landscape.

" _Over this town, the dirt's on the ground._ " A flap of silver white wings. " _I'd follow your course, of doors left ajar, to try to find out, who you really are,_ " he murmured and flapped his wings once more, his eyes tracing the lone figure jumping from roof to roof. He followed after, never letting his 'prey' out of his sight. The wind rustled his feathers and blew through his hair teasingly. Suddenly, the demon stopped.

Ryou landed softly across the building his demon was perched atop of. It was an infamous club in Domino, he noticed. The red sign was blinking merrily at him, the name "Hell's Lair" fitting the demon crouching above it well. His white wings folded as he stared across the alley, the first rays of sunlight tinging the sky red, which mixed with the blue and caused streaks the same colour as the demon's eyes.

"I'm waiting for you, Ryou."

He woke up with a start, his heart beating erratically. When he closed his eyes he could still see the demon's face, the smirk playing around his lips. Ryou blushed at the thought and decided a cold shower was in order. His thoughts were still clouded by sleep, and his dream haunted him in detail. When he came out of the bath, hair still damp despite the hair-dryer, and a towel hanging around his shoulders, the telephone rang.

It was one of his friends, Honda, who asked if he wanted to visit some club with their friends that night. He agreed absentmindedly, pouring himself a glass of milk. While he wrote down the address Honda was reading out for him, he wondered what his latest dream might have meant. He sipped his milk and gathered the supplies to cook himself breakfast. Ryou turned the radio on, recognizing the song immediately.

" _-following you_

_I'd fly over rooftops, the great boulevards_

_To try to find out, who you really are,_

_Who you really are_

_I wish I could fly now_

_I wish I could fly now..._ "

Clad in tight-fitting, white leather pants and a sky blue, sleeveless v-neck top, Ryou made his way to the club his friends wanted to visit. Lost in thought, he arrived quickly at their assigned meeting place. He glanced around, but it appeared that he was the first one there. Leaning against the brick wall of the building across the club, he casually took in his surroundings. They seemed vaguely familiar, and while he was still wondering why, his gaze halted on a red blinking sign announcing the name of the club.

His heart stopped for a beat.

When it started again, it was pumping faster than normal.

The sign read "Hell's Lair". For a moment Ryou could swear he saw the demon perched atop it again, but that image vanished as quickly as it came. While he stared open-mouthed at his surroundings, he didn't notice a man with spiky blond hair enter the club with a group of people. He was still too busy with the strange coincidence of his dream and his current situation that he didn't even notice his friends' arrival.

It took them five minutes of waiting in the queue before they were admitted inside. The club was very popular with Domino's youth and as such was rather packed. Ryou and his friends fought their way through to the bar, where they got themselves some drinks. Soon, however, Anzu and Shizuka, the two girls of their little clique, insisted that they go to the dance floor. He was tugged along by the excited girls, still, he was preoccupied with thoughts of his dream.

While he danced for a while, he thought he felt someone staring at him, but whenever he looked around, he couldn't figure out who. Now and then he thought he saw a streak of similar blond hair, or those endless eyes... he chalked it up to coincidence, since his demon wasn't real. Was he? Again he thought he saw a familiar face. As the man he was staring at glanced at him, Ryou was struck by the familiarity once more. Just in that moment a new song started, and the stranger smirked at him. He knew that tune, he was sure of that. The stranger started making his way over to him.

" _Halfway through the night..._ "

Only a few people were between them now, but they were still holding eye contact. Ryou felt stunned, he couldn't remember how to move for the life of him. Blond, spiky hair, bronze skin and those eyes... He glanced up at the hair but saw no horns, then down at the stranger's ass but no tail, making him feel stupid for checking... and then he stood before him, grinning like he won a prize- The music slowly registered in his mind as the stranger's hips started swaying.

" _I wake up in a dream..._ "

Ryou couldn't help but feel the rhythm in his blood and started dancing himself. He turned 180 degrees and pressed his back up against the stranger, surprised by his own boldness. The other wrapped arms around him from behind, and they continued to sway to the music, rubbing against each other. It all felt so surreal and in a strange way it reminded Ryou of his demon dreams. He couldn't think straight and felt like he would wake up any moment now. However, this was real, and this stranger was really there, pressed up against him... and whispering into his ear.

" _Echoes in my head..._ "

The voice caused Ryou to freeze. It was the same voice as _his_ , as his demon's, but that couldn't be, _"Come and find me, my angel."_ The demon's voice echoed in his head, husky and playfully and the same as the stranger's, _"Come and catch me, my angel, my prince, my Ryou."_ But how could that be? The demon wasn't real and the stranger... or was he dreaming again? _"I'm waiting for you, Ryou."_ No, it couldn't be- he whirled around to face him because he shouldn't be-

Only then did he notice that the stranger had turned away and was making his way through the crowd. Without a glance back towards his friends, he hurried to follow. The crowd was thick, and he lost trail of his target soon, however, he didn't give up. A streak of blond hair had him turning and changing direction, a glimpse of bronze skin made him shove his way through the dancers. Mumbled excuses left his mouth absentmindedly, eyes ever searching for the other. Then he left the dance ground and people behind him. Stopping, he glanced around, seeking a trace of the stranger...

" _...of doors left ajar..._ "

And he was running again, into the corridor, following a whisper only he seemed to hear. The music was pounding dimly in his ears, but he didn't even notice. A streak of blond further down had him turning around the corner, another door slowly swinging shut was thrown open in his hasty search. He crossed the backstage place, followed by curses as he ran over a technician there. He didn't care, only his demon matter, that stranger that was his demon, he was so close, just another turn and another door...

And there he stood. Proud and tall, the epitome of manliness. It made Ryou's knees grow weak with anticipation, but he pushed those feelings away, striding forwards to meet his prey. It had taken so long to find him, the demon of his dreams. Now that he was standing before him, Ryou couldn't believe that the hunt had ended, the search was finished. He stepped before the blond, their eyes meeting and never leaving each other again. Mere inches were between them, but what registered first was a sudden knowledge that had been eluding him.

"Mariku," Ryou whispered hoarsely. It was like a veil was lifted from his eyes. "Your name is Mariku."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss again and Ryou held onto the stranger's top with one hand, while the other entangled itself in Mariku's hair. One of the other's hands were at Ryou's neck, holding him close, while the other groped his ass. And as they kissed Ryou didn't wonder about the something he could feel slide up the backside of his legs, nor did he think about the solid mass he could feel hidden in the mess of blond hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **R &R**
> 
> _On this occasion, I'd like to thank all my reviewers and people subscribing this collection. Special thanks goes to_ ladygodess _who inspired me to write this. Go ahead and read her take on this LJ challenge "Fragments" (it's YBxM)._


	7. #77 What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Question and Answer  
> Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
> Characters: Yami no Malik, Ryou Bakura  
> Prompt: #77 What?  
> Word Count: 1,060  
> Chapter: 7/100  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Mariku has questions. He wants some answers. Maybe Ryou can help him?  
> Author's Notes: Warnings: questions of life, HP quote, hints of Shonen-Ai if you squint, Yami no Malik will be referred to as "Mariku" here.
> 
> A series of short ones are about to be posted, until I'm finished with the two big ones and the gigantic one. You may anticipate those ^^

He didn't know how he got in. He didn't know what he was doing there. He didn't know what he wanted. Ryou tilted his head questioningly and stared at the sight before him. On his living room couch a dark spirit was lounging, relaxed. As Ryou approached, the other lazily opened a lavender eye. Silence descended upon them, until the dark spirit decided to break it with a question.

"What is life?"

Ryou was taken aback. Whatever reason Mariku had for being there, in his appartement, in his living room, on his couch, he couldn't figure out. The question added to his confusion. What did the other want? The pale light decided to humour him for now. After all, he had heard the stories. They said Mariku was dangerous. Heck, even Malik had warned him to watch out for the dark. He had to tread carefully.

"Life is being. Existing."

Mariku snorted. "What is existing worth for? Some existence is pitiful. Pathetic. Miserable."

Ryou frowned, crossing his arms across his chest. "Existence can be. Life can be more."

"What do you mean?" Now Mariku looked confused. Still defensive, but also intrigued.

"Life is worth living, if you live your life."

How cryptic. Another snort as Mariku rolled his eyes. "That's bullshit." A pause, a thoughtful frown marring the tanned face. "What does 'living your life' mean?"

Ryou took a deep breath. Wherever this was leading, it seemed important to the other. He took a moment to gather himself, thinking about what life meant to him. "Life can be so much. If you live it, it's emotions, memories, moments. Relations, friends, family. How you live your life defines you and to some extent the people close to you."

The frown deepened. "But what do you need friends for? Or family? It is nothing but dependence on others."

"It's more than that." A soft smile lighted Ryou's face. "Friends and family... they're support, security, understanding. They love you, support you when you're life is rough and protect you from harm to the best of their abilities. They heal your wounds, physical or mental, they shelter you, they love you. They're just there for you."

Mariku seemed to ponder this. For a while, they stayed quiet, Ryou eying the other cautiously. Something was different about him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He hadn't seen him since the darks all gained their own bodies. That had been the first time they had met, actually, and they hadn't really talked to each other then. Ryou realized he barely knew anything about the Egyptian at all. He didn't even know who gave him the name 'Mariku'...

"Then what is death? What is there to be afraid of?" the dark spirit interrupted Ryou's musing, who had to shake his head clean.

"Death is but the next great adventure," he answered in a grave voice, before chuckling. "Basically, death is an unknown. It's the fear of loosing what defines your life that makes people afraid of death. No one truly knows what's on the other side. There are different religious beliefs of course, but nothing can be proven."

The dark shot the light a look, as if wondering about his sincerity. Ryou sighed, shaking his head. They locked eyes for a moment quietly, before Mariku turned to look away. The pale youth quirked an eyebrow. He didn't know what to think of it. But he had a feeling it had something to do with what was wrong with Mariku. Ryou sighed and looked away, too, reaching up to put a strand of hair behind his left ear.

"These are just my answers. Everyone probably would answer differently to those questions. Many have tried to find the ultimate answer, but in the end, it's up to each individual to find their own, an answer that satisfies them." Ryou paused, glancing at the other thoughtfully. "Why are you asking me this, Mariku?"

The other shivered at the use of his name, sitting up from his reclined position and staring at the youth. He seemed to ponder his options, before lowering his gaze. Ryou blinked and tilted his head again. When the dark spoke, it was so low that the light had to strain to hear the words.

"What am I?" And finally, Ryou understood. Like puzzle pieces falling together, he realized what the other was after. Realized what was wrong. He shortly wondered if the dark had asked Malik already, before turning to more important matters with an understanding smile.

"You're asking the wrong question." At this, Mariku looked up again, slightly confused. He stared at Ryou expectantly. "The question you need to ask is 'Who am I?' It's a question everyone asks themselves at one point of their lives."

Mariku nodded slowly in dawning realisation. He didn't quite seem to grasp the difference between the two questions yet, but it was a start. Ryou thought quickly. He was intrigued by what was presented to him. And he wanted to help. He knew that sometimes, he was too nice for his own good. But somehow, that moment didn't seem to be one of those. With that, it was decided.

"How about you stay here until you figure that out? You could move into the guest room," Ryou kindly offered, getting a disbelieving look from the other. He just smiled sincerely in return, after all, he meant the dark no harm. "It wouldn't be any trouble at all. The appartement is too big for one person anyway. You could move out whenever you wanted, too." Ryou paused, giving the other a reassuring look. "You don't have to decide immediately. Think about it."

With that, he turned around to head into the kitchen. He was quite hungry, and the grocery had to be put away still. He had visited the grocery store right after school, and then he had left all things in the entrance at his surprise to find the other there. After that, he had homework that needed to be done yet... Before he had reached the living room door though, a low voice stopped him in his step.

"Ryou." He turned slightly, glancing back at the other over his shoulder. A short pause, followed by an accepting nod. Ryou smiled brilliantly. Little did he know that this one decision was about to change his whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **R &R!**


	8. #64 Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Make A List  
> Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
> Characters: Yami no Malik, Ryou Bakura, Yami no Bakura, Malik Ishtar  
> Prompt: #64 Fall  
> Word Count: 717  
> Chapter: 8/100  
> Rating: I'd say R for the implied violence. It's Mariku, what can you do?  
> Summary: Mariku tries to concentrate, but certain hate-filled thoughts keep getting in the way...  
> Author's Notes: Warnings: Shonen-Ai, language, angst/fluff stuff, some imagined gore, Yami no Malik will be referred to as "Mariku" here.
> 
> I liked the idea of how Mariku would probably react to falling in love. And I wanted a piece that's a bit more focussed on the violent nature of Deathshipping, so...

Mariku glared darkly out of the window at the setting sun. It reminded him of someone he'd rather forget. Someone with a smile as radiant as the sun's light, friendly eyes gleaming with amusement. Mariku hated to be laughed at. The further down the sun set, the redder the sky got. The sun bathing in a crimson sky, like that person will bath in their own blood soon enough, he thought viciously. And it would be by his hand, he would wipe that smile of his face and kill the gleam of those eyes!

Eyes as beautiful as emeralds, if not more so. A reflection of nature's perfection, full with the gentle nature of the meadows and as deep as the forests. How he hated them! He would carve them out and use them as the jewels they were meant to be. Hm, emeralds would pale in comparison to those eyes. Maybe he should buy some and secretly gift them to the other. Earrings, perhaps. Or a necklace. Would they reflect the light as beautifully as those green eyes?

Mariku shook his head to loose those thoughts. He needed to concentrate on his world domination plans, and no mere mortal could keep him from his birthright! That little shit should know better, anyway, than to accept gifts from strangers. Even if they weren't really strangers. But he wouldn't know that! And especially if he knew they were from _him_ of all people, he wouldn't accept them! No one in their right mind would!

Damn it! He needed to concentrate, not let his thoughts wander! Especially not around such insignificant subjects. Mariku stared down at the list he was making. Bold and underlined stood the title at top, **World Domination: To-Do-List**. He quickly read over what he had gathered so far. The first point was simple, _Get rid of the blasted Pharaoh_. It was followed by several similar points

  * _Kill the Pharaoh's side-kicks_.
  * _Devise a diversion for Rishid, Isis and Malik_.
  * _Steal Millennium Items_.
  * _Bake cake_.
  * _Capture and threaten the Pharaoh's former host_.
  * _Use him as bait_.
  * _Buy necklace/earrings with emeralds_ -



Mariku gaped down at the last point of the list, before furiously scratching it out, until it was illegible. How could he let his mind drift so far as to add _that_ to his list! Oh, he would make him pay, for distracting him so. It was all _his_ fault anyway. Maybe he should start by getting rid of _him_! No, that would keep him busy, thus stopping him from working towards his goal. He bet that was the mortal's intention, too! Ohhh, once he got his hands on him once more...

His rising rage was turned into a physical sweep of his arm, causing the papers to fly in a clutter and other utensils to fall of the desk with a clattering noise. He was breathing hard, his shoulders heaving with every intake of air. He stood there for a while, bent over his desk whilst regaining his breath, staring blandly at the desktop. Why couldn't he put the vermin out of his mind? He was a nothing, unimportant in the grand scheme of things, a nuisance only for his plans in that he kept distracting him. Without even being physically present to top it off!

Mariku took a deep breath, then released it slowly. He had to calm down to think clearly. So the mortal tried to hinder him on his path to world domination? Maybe it had been a mistake to leave him alive when he left Japan. A mistake he could easily correct. A smirk crept over his lips, the ends twisting upwards to form an evil grin. Nothing would permanently block his path to his birthright!

It was just a matter to think through. Find the enemy's weakness and exploit it. He had done it to others before and he would do it again. Never mind to whom. That wasn't the important part, as long as the blood flew en masse. He was an artist, like a painter taking the red to the pale canvas, dying it crimson. And what a perfect canvas his enemy would make with his pale complexion! Soft, white curls turned pinkish, alabaster skin stained with crimson...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **R &R!**


	9. #09 Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: SMS
> 
> Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!
> 
> Characters: Yami no Malik, Ryou Bakura
> 
> Prompt: #09 Months
> 
> Word Count: 500
> 
> Chapter: 9/100
> 
> Rating: PG (homosexuality, anyone?)
> 
> Summary: An exchange of messages after a first meeting, then many months of nothing... Ryou almost forgot the stranger.
> 
> Author's Notes: Warnings: Shonen-ai, fluff, Yami no Malik will be referred to as "Marik" here.
> 
> The irony of #09 being the 9th finished tale of mine... xD

"Hey. Remember that guy from the bar? That's me.

Marik"

"Of course I remember you! You're the only guy I met in a bar that's got my number ;-)

Ryou"

"Should I feel honoured? I had fun that night. Especially towards the end.

Marik"

"Me too. It was one kinda hard-to-forget experience.

Ryou"

"I'd ike to see you again, if it's possible. Get to know each other.

Marik"

"Yeah, I'd like to meet again, too. Where did you have in mind?

Ryou"

"How about next weekend, same place at eight?

Marik"

"Sorry, I have a school event I have to attend. How about a week later?

Ryou"

"Sorry I didn't reply earlier. Lots of stress here. Can we move our plans? I might not be available for some time.

Marik"

"Thought you forgot about me. Write me when you have time?

Ryou"

"I could never forget such a beauty. We're moving 'cause my sister got a new job offer. Parents both dead. I'll tell you if we ever meet again.

Marik"

For a few months, they kept exchanging messages, sparsely though. They mostly consisted of polite inquiries, "How are you?"s and "I am fine"s. After a while, the time between their short messages stretched, until finally, they stopped altogether. At first, Ryou felt rather sad, though resigned. He had seen the end of their communication coming, with how far and in between they wrote each other. Marik was always on the move, from one city to the next, making a meeting almost impossible.

The blush when he thought about their first meeting grew fainter with time, and the moments he remembered were numbered, anyway. However, he sort of missed the feeling of the other's lips, or the way their bodies smoothly pressed together. But even that grew farther away, the memory starting to gather dust. He hoped he would find someone else, someone that could ignite the same fire in him, someone that he could keep in contact with, someone that could become _more_.

Despite a few stints left and right, however, he just couldn't seem to find that someone. It had been months since he heard from Marik last, but he couldn't help himself but to compare each new 'acquaintance' with the mysterious blond he'd met that one time. Sighing in dismay, Ryou locked the door to his small appartement, mentally going through his grocery list. It was to his great surprise, that when he turned around, he came face to face with a breath-takingly handsome stranger.

Blond, spiky hair framed sun-kissed skin with deep purple eyes, followed by a well-toned body, tall and strong. Ryou's breath hitched as he gazed into those eyes, seeing recognition alight in them, feeling his heart constrict as he realized that after months and months of trying to meet, trying to keep in contact, trying to work something out, that _months_ later Fate decided to reunite him with the one who he shared his first kiss with.

He couldn't believe _Marik_ was there.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is old work I'm importing for archiving reasons, I am also importing the end notes (usually something along the lines of "R&R"). This is not actually a serious request but copied with the rest for historical accuracy.


End file.
